


in the heat of the moment

by ghostparachutes



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, implied Minhyuk/Jooheon, mild scent kink, peach omega slick, virgin jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostparachutes/pseuds/ghostparachutes
Summary: Jaehyun the non-desperate beta meets a friendly alpha at work that reveals some secrets about himself he never expected.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Minhyuk, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. your lips making everything strange

It’s a typical Thursday. A full day of rehearsals, meetings, and filming. It’s late evening and Jaehyun is having dinner with Doyoung, a respected beta in the group. Taeil joins them and is just vibing with his massive plate of food. The group has plenty of mingling between the alphas, betas, and omegas, but Jaehyun loves his beta bros gossip session. 

Doyoung is attached to his phone at all times to keep tabs on all the hot gossip. 

“Taeyong just went live. I wonder how obnoxious he’ll be this time.” Doyoung rolls his eyes remembering the last live Taeyong did where he was literally just rolling around on his bed and talking in a pouty voice. Taeyong’s heats always brought out his needy side, and without any of the alphas in the group willing to help, he turns to the outside world to get his attention fix. 

This time he’s got the camera at a low angle as he eats snacks and decorates a t-shirt. Jaehyun and Taeil peer over Doyoung’s shoulder to watch. Taeyong is teasing his audience, casually lifting his oversized shirt and spreading his legs innocently. Jaehyun scoffs and shifts back to his seat and continues eating.

_I’m so lucky I’m not a desperate omega like he is._ Jaehyun thinks. 

Jaehyun finishes up his dinner and listens to Doyoung talk shit about some of the members a little longer. Taeil vibes right over to the kitchen when he sees Jungwoo rustling through the fridge like a little raccoon. Jungwoo latches on to Taeil’s waist and pecks his cheek. 

Doyoung watches them and leans in closer to Jaehyun. “Taeil really likes Jungwoo. I guess Jungwoo asked him to hang out during his last heat and …” he trails off, raising his eyebrows to imply the rest. Jaehyun just shrugs. “Good for them.” The less desperate, needy omegas there were hanging around the dorm, the better in his opinion. 

Jungwoo has always been pretty put together for an omega. His flirty nature never oversteps any boundaries and now that he has Taeil, he really hasn’t flirted with anyone else in the group. Again, Jaehyun thinks about how proud he is of his incredible subtlety and low-key beta demeanor.

After they finish dinner and gossip time, Jaehyun’s routine continues with taking a shower and going over to Johnny’s room. Johnny is Jaehyun’s best friend, he’s easy to talk to and makes Jaehyun laugh. They have nearly identical music taste, so their hangouts always include listening to each other’s current playlists on Johnny’s bluetooth speaker. 

Jaehyun is a creature of comfort and always brings his fluffiest blanket and favorite candle, an enormous three-wick cedar and tobacco candle that Jungwoo got him for his birthday. It’s one of those wood wick candles and it crackles as it burns, filling the room with an earthy, deep fragrance.

Johnny and Jaehyun sit on the bed and talk over a movie playing on Johnny’s laptop. They chat about their normal topics, music, movies, food,stuff about the group. Johnny has recently been teaching Jaehyun about photography so some nights Johnny will just explain exposure and aperture and camera vocabulary to Jaehyun. 

Mid-conversation about this new coffee shop on their block, a R&B song from the late 2000s comes on the playlist and Johnny stops in the middle of his sentence. “Oh my god. I haven’t heard this song since high school,” he laughs. “This was the song I had my first kiss to. Oh my god it was so awkward,” his voice gets louder and he keeps giggling between words. “We were in my car, driving around the Chicago suburbs, listening to music. I stopped the car at this park and we started kissing…. but in the middle of the kiss,” he wheezes with laughter, “I slipped and knocked my arm into my baja blast and it spilled ALL OVER HER,” Jaehyun erupts in laughter and they both sit there losing their shit for a minute. When Johnny could get a breath of air he continued “I drove her home and said absolutely nothing as this song played. She ghosted me after that.” 

His roaring laugh had calmed down to a chuckle. Jaehyun loved hearing Johnny’s stories about growing up in Chicago, his teen years so different from his own. Jaehyun started zoning out thinking about his own high school experience and how he never talked to a single girl. He wished he could have had this movie-like teen romance he would have stories about to share at times like this. He’s imagined his dream first kiss scenario so many times -

“So what was yours like?” Johnny interrupts Jaehyun’s day dream. 

“What?” Jaehyun literally didn’t even hear what he said.

“Your first kiss. What was it like?” Johnny stares at Jaehyun, eyes still smiling. 

Jaehyun freezes. “Uh, well,”

“Oh come on, you can tell me it can’t be as bad as mine,” Johnny nudges Jaehyun’s arm. There’s a pause.

“I don’t have one. It hasn’t happened yet,” Jaehyun says quietly. 

Johnny looks surprised. “Really? Why not? You’re a good looking dude.”

“I mean I’m practicing all the time and any free time I have I’m hanging out with you or the guys so like…I don’t even really know where I would find the time to kiss someone. I was awkward in high school.” he shrugs. 

“Well, do you wanna change that?” Johnny says casually. 

Jaehyun stares at him blankly, trying to process the situation. 

“It’s just practice for your REAL first kiss. This way you won’t make as much of a fool out of yourself as I did.” He moves into a different position, settling in close to Jaehyun bundled up in his blanket. “Come here,” he says with a little smile creeping on to his lips. 

Jaehyun follows Johnny’s instructions and gets a little closer. He trusts Johnny more than anyone. Johnny gives him a look that’s both dominating and comforting at the same time. “Close your eyes,” Johnny says. Jaehyun does as instructed and takes a nervous breath. Johnny breathes out the quietest chuckle, leans in, and kisses him. 

It’s a pleasant kiss, Jaehyun is surprised with how warm Johnny’s lips feel against his. Jaehyun shyly moves his lips a bit and Johnny nudges them open and sneaks the tiniest bit of tongue into the kiss. Johnny presses a firm kiss on to Jaehyun’s bottom lip and then pulls away. Jaehyun is a little stunned and stares at Johnny’s lips for a moment after he opens his eyes. Johnny looks slightly smug as he sits back into his spot. 

“There you go. And I didn’t even spill anything on you, you’re lucky,” Johnny chuckles and grabs his phone, curating the playlist and browsing songs. Jaehyun breathes out the tiniest awkward laugh. “Very lucky,” he says. They go back to chatting about music, they watch a little bit of their forgotten movie, and it’s like nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. 

Jaehyun checks his phone and sees it’s late, he says goodnight to Johnny, and blows out his candle. The smoke lingers in the air for a moment and Johnny says “Niiiighhhhhttt,” in a sing-songy voice as Jaehyun leaves the room. 

Jaehyun gets back to his room and sets his candle down on his shelf with his records. He turns off the light and crashes down into his bed, already super drowsy. He thinks about the kiss over and over in his head. He hopes nothing will get weird, it was just a kiss. It’s not like he thinks of Johnny like _that_. Johnny has pretty regular flings and partners, so one kiss isn’t really a big deal to him. Jaehyun tries not to overthink anything and falls asleep. 


	2. you got my number

October rolls around and Jaehyun just picked up a new project, being an MC for Inkigayo. He’s already busy with all the other things his group has going on, he feels like he’s rehearsing non-stop. Even with his full schedule, he’s really looking forward to having a project that’s just for him and not about the rest of the group. He will be hosting with two other idols, and he’s looking forward to listening to someone other than his members talk to him. 

He gets to one of the first meetings with the broadcast staff and his other MCs. The girl that will be hosting, Naeun, has a bright smile as she greets Jaehyun. He awkwardly introduces himself and doesn’t really say much else to her other than some small talk as they sit down for the meeting. 

A tall man sits down next to Jaehyun, breathing heavily as if he just ran up the three flights of stairs to the meeting room. “Sorry, am I late?” he says to one of the staff members as he takes off his scarf and settles into his seat. The staff member shakes his head and hands him some documents for the meeting. He arranges the papers and looks around the room, finally turning to Jaehyun. “Hi, I’m Minhyuk, nice to meet you,” he says. Jaehyun politely introduces himself. 

Minhyuk surveys Jaehyun, checking out his outfit of a simple denim jacket, sneakers, a leather bag, and some silver jewelry. “Ah!” he exclaims suddenly, reaching out to Jaehyun’s ear. “I have this same earring,” he lightly grazes his finger over the accessory. “You must have great taste.” He winks at Jaehyun. 

_Did he just wink at me? Seriously? Is he flirting with me? We just met each other._ Jaehyun thinks. 

Minhyuk’s hand brushes Jaehyun’s hair a bit as he brings it back to his paperwork. The air around Jaehyun stirs and a light scent lingers for a moment. Not only is Minhyuk’s aura strong, but his scent is too. It’s floral and bright like springtime, but has undertones of a dark earthiness that’s alluring. Jaehyun can smell the layers of fragrance, he’s definitely wearing a cologne but it’s mixing with his natural smell. Jaehyun is super interested in scents and aromatherapy, always doing his research on the notes of fragrance and bases of his candles and perfumes before buying them. 

Jaehyun is a little bit surprised by Minhyuk’s personality. He had looked up some videos of Monsta X when he heard he would be working with one of their members. Their videos and performances all had an energetic and intimidating appearance, to be expected from an all-alpha group. He had no idea what to expect from him, but he didn’t expect this touchy, bright, bubbly personality to come out of the same person that had been on stage in a black leather harness. 

The meeting is pretty boring as they discuss what will be going on over the next few months on the show. What catches Jaehyun’s attention is choosing outfit themes. Minhyuk is nearly vibrating in his seat. He leans over to Jaehyun and starts chatting about outfit ideas. “Oh my god, this is going to be great. Do you like cute concepts? I think you would look great in a cute concept. I love this blue on you, I think your skin tone would be a great fit for pastels,” he’s babbling quickly and passionately about color schemes and Jaehyun just smiles and listens. The leader of the meeting calls everyone back together to wrap things up. When they’re dismissed, Jaehyun starts packing up his things and Minhyuk starts talking to him again. 

Jaehyun isn’t particularly outgoing, but loves conversation and is happy that someone else is initiating it. Minhyuk is one big flow of ideas and questions. He’s talking about this jewelry shop he likes and pauses to ask Jaehyun, “Do you want to go get coffee or something? I’d like to get to know you a little better before working with you!” Jaehyun sighs and actually feels really disappointed. “I can’t.” Minhyuk pouts. “We have a recording session in an hour and I have to get back.” Minhyuk nods. “Well, in that case, you let me know when we can have some time to chat, I can’t wait to get to know you better!” He hands Jaehyun his phone and tells him to put his number in. Jaehyun enters it in and hands the phone back to Minhyuk. Jaehyun says goodbye and heads out to get over to the recording studio. 

It’s not even two minutes later that a notification pops up on Jaehyun’s phone. 

mh: heyyyy!! it’s minhyuk!! text me when you’re free, have fun recording~ 

jh: haha ok i will 

mh: :)

Jaehyun goes to the recording session and then goes back home to the dorms. He’s chatting with Doyoungand his phone buzzes on the table. He ignores it. It buzzes again. Jaehyun can see Doyoung’s eyebrows coming together and a pained expression washing over his face, he couldn’t imagine missing not ONE but TWO text messages. Jaehyun picks it up and opens his messages, both from Minhyuk. 

mh: how did recording go? 

mh: ok so i know its not for a couple of weeks but i’m already getting ideas for outfits. im thinking berets!! like a cute fall look? what do you think?

Doyoung looks relieved and goes back to scrolling through his phone. Jaehyun replies, 

jh: it was good! and that sounds cool i like berets haha 

mh: ahh great im glad u like the idea!! i’m really in the fall mood. do you know anywhere that has really good hot cocoa? that’s totally what we should get when we hang out. 

jh: johnny was telling me about this new coffee shop that has really good drinks i bet they would have something. 

mh: ooohhh i’m down! i have schedules like allll day tomorrow and the next day. what about saturday? 

jh: i think i’m free. 

mh: ok great! send me the address, i’ll meet you at 2. 

jh: k cool 

Things keep getting busier, and a last minute interview and photoshoot forces Jaehyun to cancel his Saturday plans. This doesn’t stop Minhyuk from texting him. Minhyuk always knows how to start a conversation out of nothing. Jaehyun isn’t used to texting whole conversations, all his friends are under the same roof and he would rather just go to their room talk face to face. It’s kind of nice having messages to wake up to everyday. Over the next few weeks, Jaehyun and Minhyuk start to become friends. 

One night, Jaehyun gets a text.

mh: do you like karaoke? 


	3. you make me crazy, it's not just the wine

They decide to have dinner to start the night off. It was a filming day, so they were tired and hungry from working and it was already getting late. Minhyuk found this tiny restaurant that’s down an alley and has this intercom entry, Jaehyun feels like it’s a selective place or you have to be a regular to go there or something. Minhyuk gets them buzzed in, they enter the dim restaurant and are seated. 

This place is super cool and trendy and Jaehyun feels underdressed in his casual wear. He still has his hair styled from filming and he’s added a little perfume, because he knows scent is the best accessory. Minhyuk looks like a million bucks and it’s almost making Jaehyun angry. His pants are tailored, his shoes look new, he has on a button down shirt, a soft and expensive looking sweater, and a designer bag. Somehow, it’s not too much on him. He looks good. 

Minhyuk rolls up his sleeves and browses the menu, ordering drinks for the both of them when the waiter comes around. Jaehyun would need a couple of drinks before doing karaoke, he was already feeling nervous enough. Even though they had been texting almost every day, they haven’t seen each other outside of work just the two of them. 

They chat a bit about work and filming and the other boring activities of the day. Minhyuk leads the conversation and Jaehyun focuses on drinking. They order some food. Minhyuk’s scent is the focus of Jaehyun’s attention at the moment. He’s trying to pinpoint what types of individual aromas are mixing together and it’s making him feel a little…silly? 

_Am I drunk?? I feel drunk._ Jaehyun thinks, Minhyuk using his hands to tell this story about how he pranked Changkyun the other day. Jaehyun has had literally only like half of his glass of wine. He’s used to sharing a bottle with Johnny and feeling tipsy after, but not as hazy as he is right now. He can’t even think of a word for it…it’s not like being drunk, he almost feels this weird embarrassment….He’s too warm all of a sudden and excuses himself to the restroom. 

He looks in the mirror and appears sober. He plays with his hair a bit and notices his ears are pink. Being away from Minhyuk for a minute makes him realize it was his scent making him feel dazed. _Pull yourself together! It’s not like this is a date or something why are you so nervous?_ He thinks to himself, speaking the last few words out loud. He goes back to the table. 

“Everything ok?” Minhyuk smiles at him and there’s a different feeling hitting Jaehyun, like his smile is a beam of sunlight and he has seasonal depression. 

“Yeah! All good.” He says and sits back down, finishing up his second glass of wine.

“SO. Important question. Are you ready to do some karaoke?” Minhyuk is swaying in his seat, eager to get going.

“Let’s do it.” Jaehyun says, grabbing his wallet. “Could we split the bill?”

“I already covered it. My treat,” Minhyuk stands up and slings his bag over his shoulder, still swaying and dancing a little to the music in the restaurant. 

“Oh! Thank you,” Jaehyun says bashfully and follows him out the door. 

A wave of rosey-musky-earthiness trails behind Minhyuk and Jaehyun walks closer to him without even noticing it. Minhyuk is humming a song and directing them to the karaoke place. Minhyuk’s bouncy stride means they keep bumping their arms together and out of nowhere he laughs and grabs Jaehyun’s hand and swings it as he walks. “If you wanted to hold my hand this whole time you should have just done it, I won’t bite!” he flirts. Jaehyun is a little taken aback but also likes his hand being held. His touch is like…magnetic. 

It’s karaoke time. They’re set up in the room with another round of drinks and Minhyuk kicks it off with a super dramatic ballad. They drink. Jaehyun chooses a pop R&B ballad. They drink. 

They progressively get tipsier and the song choices get progressively more crazy. 

The lights are flashing, Minhyuk is standing on the table belting Feel Special by Twice and Jaehyun is pulled up on to the table with him, and they’re both a giggling mess into the echoey microphone. 

*

Minhyuk has now drunkenly pulled his socks over his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. “CUZ WHEN WE JUMPING AND POPPING WE JOPPING” they make up whatever move jopping is supposed to be.

*

Jaehyun’s jacket is now inside out and tied around his neck prep-style “WE GOIN’ KO KO BOP” and they both completely butcher the dance break.

*

“B-B-BBAL GAMAT” they both know the choreography to Red Flavor and are sweaty messes by the time it’s finished. 

The music has stopped and it’s just playing this generic beat on the song selection screen, the lights still flashing. Minhyuk pours the ice from his empty drink down the back of Jaehyun’s t-shirt and he SQUEALS. The ice on his warm skin is a massive vibe check, Jaehyun then realizes:

  1. He’s drunk
  2. Minhyuk’s face is like three inches away from his
  3. Minhyuk’s scent has completely filled the room and he feels this URGE to grab Minhyuk and breathe in his smell, maybe bury his face into his neck, maybe press himself into him so his scent lingers on him, he wants MORE of his smell.



Minhyuk giggles and teases Jaehyun for the sound he just made. Jaehyun looks at Minhyuk’s lips. _What the fuck are you doing you are not seriously thinking about kissing him right now you’re just drunk_ , Jaehyun thinks, but is interrupted by his own idea actually happening, as Minhyuk grabs Jaehyun by the back of the neck and kisses him playfully. Jaehyun grabs Minhyuk’s waist and pulls himself closer to him, trying to get as close as he can to his addicting smell. Minhyuk deepens the kiss and moves one of his hands up Jaehyun’s neck to tug at his hair. Jaehyun is like _holyyyyy shiiiittttttttt_ and it’s like all his nerves are super sensitive and instead of feeling the dull drunk feeling it’s the complete opposite.

Minhyuk is definitely the one making the moves with the kiss, and Jaehyun is happy about it. Jaehyun would let Minhyuk do just about anything to him right now, his scent is so strong and Jaehyun LOVES it. Minhyuk untangles his fingers from Jaehyun’s hair and moves them around to his hips, pushing him towards the bench seat against the wall. Minhyuk moves expertly without breaking the kiss, and Jaehyun doesn’t even realize that he’s being moved around until he’s somehow straddling Minhyuk’s lap. Jaehyun lets the tiniest moan slip out between kissing and breathing and Minhyuk takes that as a sign to touch him more. 

Minhyuk’s hands wander all over Jaehyun’s body and Jaehyun wraps his hands around the back of Minhyuk’s neck and pulls himself closer. The scent of roses, bright citrus, musk, and something spicy radiates from Minhyuk’s neck, and Jaehyun picks up on a new scent, something light and fruity, maybe peaches? Minhyuk’s touch is firm but gentle and he’s a great kisser, Jaehyun starts to feel almost desperate for more. 

Breathy sighs keep escaping from his mouth, he’s trying to hold back but it’s not working, seeing as he’s latched on to Minhyuk’s hair and is moving his other hand from Minhyuk’s waist to his shoulder, desperate to touch and be touched. Minhyuk’s hand moves from Jaehyun’s waist down his ass, to the front of his thigh. Minhyuk slows down the kiss but leans into it and squeezes Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun is about to fucking nut in his pants and uses every ounce of self-control he has available to not do that. 

Suddenly, the flashing disco lights turn off and too-bright fluorescents take their place. The screen turns off and there’s a pounding knock at the door of their room. “Closing for the night, thanks for coming” the employee says with a tone of “get your shit and go, you’re clearly the last people still here”. 

They’re both frozen in place, the bright lighting revealing the mess that is the room and the mess that is themselves, disheveled and sweaty. They both just laugh, at the room, at themselves, at what just happened?? 

“We should uh, probably get going then?” Minhyuk says, moving his hands off of Jaehyun’s body. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun pulls himself off of Minhyuk’s lap and tries to straighten himself up. His hair is in all different directions, his shirt is still damp from the ice Minhyuk poured on him, his shirt is unbuttoned halfway, and … he’s hard. He feels a little awkward but Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind. Minhyuk looks like a fucking ending fairy, disheveled in a styled way, hair looking fluffy and tousled, skin glowy, cheeks rosy and pink, and still catching his breath. 

Minhyuk darts around the room grabbing his layers of clothes and his bag. “Here, take this, you’re not gonna want to wear a damp shirt home,” he hands Jaehyun the light sweater he had on over his button up, which he shed at some point during the karaoke. Jaehyun does a quick shirt swap and Minhyuk shamelessly watches. Jaehyun shoves the damp shirt in the back pocket of his bag and they head out.They’re standing on a corner waiting for their rides to pick them up.

“I had a lot of fun tonight”, Minhyuk says. He smiles and his eyes are sparkly. 

Jaehyun’s ears are still blushing and he’s sure his cheeks are too. “Me too. I haven’t done something like this well….ever,” he stops before he says anything more embarrassing. Luckily, his ride is here and he doesn’t have to say anything else. Minhyuk pecks his cheek before he gets into the car. “I’ll text you soon?” Jaehyun nods. 

Jaehyun lets out a deep breath, and replays everything that happened in his head on the way home, pulling up the sweater to smell it. When he gets back home, he rushes to his room to bury the sweater in his blankets before any of the guys starts asking him questions. He gets in the shower, jerks off to get that out of his system, and goes to bed, snuggled up to the sweater. He can’t help it. He likes things that smell good, and there was nothing like Minhyuk’s smell. 

He falls asleep before a text from Minhyuk:

sweet dreams, peachy boy~ 


	4. let me introduce you to some new things

Jaehyun sleeps with the sweater in his bed again the next night, still obsessed with the smell. He covers his chest with it late at night and texts Minhyuk. He is excited to see him again, he wants to hear more of his stories. There’s also this nature documentary he found that he wants to watch with him. He thinks about another date ( _date? that was a date right?_ ) with him with truly innocent intentions, but it would be a bonus if maybe they made out again. 

jaehyun: u wanna have a movie night? i found this nature doc i thought you would like :) 

minhyuk: yes!! u could come by this weekend if that works for you~ work stuff has been crazy this week, it would be nice to have a chill night in. 

jh: same here. i’ll see u then.

mh: it’s a date :)

\- - -

Jaehyun arrives to the Monsta X dorms with a bottle of wine, wearing a big cozy hoodie. Minhyuk comes to the door to let him inside, and they walk by a couple of the other members hanging around the kitchen. Jooheon is sitting on the couch half-asleep watching a movie and sees Jaehyun come in. He gives a little nod as a hello, and Minhyuk bounces over to Jooheon to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Jaehyun has known that they’re mates for awhile now, and was a little nervous about showing up with Jooheon around. Jaehyun doesn’t know what the logistics of Minhyuk screwing around with other people look like. “You two have fun. Love you,” Jooheon says to Minhyuk, giving him a bit of a smirk. _Well, that answers my question._ Jaehyun thinks, feeling relieved. 

Minhyuk drags Jaehyun to his own room where he has his TV set up with the nature documentary, a bunch of snacks, and some blankets. “Make yourself at home!” Minhyuk pulls him into the heap of blankets and set the wine by the snacks. Jaehyun looks around Minhyuk’s room, decorated tastefully, rich with his scent. They chatted a bit about work, pouring the wine and snacking as they started the movie. The room is dim from only the light of the tv, vibrant blues and greens flashing as a deep-voiced narrator talked about the creatures and plants of the world. 

Minhyuk snuggles closer to Jaehyun, resting his head on to his shoulder and wiggling himself closer, wrapping both of his arms around Jaehyun’s, latching on to him like he’s a teddy bear. Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat but he’s immediately comforted by his warmth and his touch. He smells more spicy and warm than usual, notes of cloves and more of a musky scent radiating from him. 

They continue to watch the movie, Jaehyun watching with about a 25% attention span, the rest of his attention focused on how active of a cuddler Minhyuk is. Minhyuk moves his hand down to grab Jaehyun’s, intertwining their fingers together. Jaehyun rubs his thumb against Minhyuk’s hand as they watch this part of the movie about bioluminescence. 

Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’s imagining it or if Minhyuk’s scent is getting even stronger. He’s feeling weird again and wants more of the smell, but at the same time feels like he’s drowning in it. Minhyuk stretches and settles back, resting his hand on Jaehyun’s thigh. Jaehyun feels a tightness in his throat. Minhyuk is moving his thumb so gently, but it’s grazing his inner thigh and it’s making him feel….things. 

Minhyuk continues rubbing his thigh, he lets out a little content sigh and creeps his hand further up, still rubbing. Jaehyun can feel how warm his ears are, he knows they’re bright pink. He’s super focused on the documentary, paying Very Close Attention to the stages of leaf decay on the floor of the Amazon jungle. Minhyuk moves his hand further up and brushes his fingers over Jaehyun’s dick, feeling how already hard it is. Jaehyun gasps a little and Minhyuk presses a little harder, palming at him as he throws his legs over Jaehyun’s, straddling him and using his other hand to grab the back of Jaehyun’s neck. 

Jaehyun is relieved to not be focusing on leaves anymore as Minhyuk leans down, shoving his tongue in Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun’s hands slide up Minhyuk’s thighs, under his hoodie and feel up his soft sides before digging into his back, pulling himself closer for more friction. Their kissing is sloppy and Jaehyun gives in to being desperate, moaning into Minhyuk’s mouth and moving his hips into Minhyuk’s touch. Jaehyun is painfully hard and is uncomfortable in his jeans which were already tight before. 

Minhyuk pulls away from the kiss, and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss his neck, breathing in his scent which makes him feel dizzy. Minhyuk drags his hands through Jaehyun’s hair as he kisses his neck and collarbones. Minhyuk’s hands move back down to unbutton Jaehyun’s jeans and pull down the zipper. “Let me help you with that,” he says, a hint of smugness and pride in his tone. Jaehyun’s head is spinning as Minhyuk relieves him of the tension of his too-tight pants. Jaehyun figures out what’s happening and catches a glimpse of Minhyuk’s dark and playful eyes before he’s moving down to wrap his lips around Jaehyun’s dick. 

Minhyuk doesn’t tease much, he gets right to business, bringing Jaehyun’s dick slowly into his mouth, then finding a pace to sucking him. Jaehyun is losing his mind at the feeling of Minhyuk’s tongue pressing on him, making his mouth feel even tighter and more wet. Minhyuk is clearly experienced, not having any trouble or appearing to have any sort of gag reflex, but still a little sloppy, like his kisses were. Jaehyun doesn’t mind. 

He’s watching Minhyuk and it’s such a dirty sight for his virgin eyes that he almost loses it right then. He pulls himself together and closes his eyes, his head falling back as he focuses on nothing but the feeling. This was maybe even a worse idea than watching, because he can feel himself getting close already. 

He expects it to come out as words, but his warning comes out as more of a moan. He looks down at Minhyuk again, finding the braincell to form two words, “Minhyuk, I—” Minhyuk doesn’t slow down his pace and Jaehyun comes, moaning out almost a cry, the tension in his body completely dissolving. He feels absolutely boneless and isn’t even in the same plane of existence that Minhyuk is in, already cleaning him up, tucking him back into his jeans and wiping off his mouth. 

The movie’s credits are rolling and Jaehyun is still in a daze, not able to form full thoughts or sentences. Minhyuk has that same “breathless and sweaty but make it pretty” look he had the first time they made out. 

He gestures at Minhyuk, hands falling in exhaustion as he mumbles out “so like, can I….um,” he looks down at his hands, then back to Minhyuk, “do you want me to…” Minhyuk holds back a laugh and stops him, thank god, “I don’t think there’s much you could do right now. I have plans anyway,” Jaehyun is trying to figure out what kind of schedule Minhyuk could have at this time of night, but the thought falls away as Minhyuk gives him a quick kiss and hands him his jacket, helping him up and towards the door. 

Minhyuk’s scent of cloves and florals mixes with that familiar fruitiness Jaehyun had smelled when they made out at the karaoke bar. As he stands up he feels a pool of wetness in his jeans. Minhyuk is looking at him like he already knows. _Shit_. _Of course he knows_. He remembers the text Minhyuk sent him the night after they made out. The sweet peachy scent is only getting stronger. He’s wet and he needs to get out of here NOW. 

Minhyuk giggles, “Get outta here. I’ll text you tomorrow. Sleep well,” and winks at him. He says goodbye in a daze and Minhyuk just smiles to himself as he leaves. Jaehyun sees the time on his phone as 2:30 a.m. and he paces quickly down the hall back to the kitchen where he came in. Someone is sitting in the kitchen. _FUUUUCKKK_. Jaehyun keeps his head down but sees the youngest member, Changkyun sitting at the counter wearing nothing but a towel, AirPods in his ears, eating a bowl of cereal. He flashes an eyebrow raise and all-knowing smirk, chuckling before getting back to his cereal. Jaehyun nearly sprints to the door. 

\- - - 

The next evening, Jaehyun catches up with Doyoung and Taeil. Doyoung tries to pry for more details about his new friend and if there was any “more than a friend” activity going on. Jaehyun plays dumb, but also a little embarrassed that someone could be catching on to his friend  with benefits . “We’re just friends. It’s nice to talk to someone else outside of the group,” Jaehyun explains, and Taeil gives him a fake-offended scoff. “Not that you guys aren’t great or anything,” he adds, rolling his eyes. 

Jaehyun carries on his nightly routine, shower, chat with Johnny (he’s in A Mood right now so there’s not much more than talking about work stuff before Jaehyun picks up on the signals for him to leave), snuggle with Minhyuk’s sweater, - wait, that isn’t part of the routine… well, it is now I guess. He’s looking at instagram, lights off, candle burning, record playing, half glass of wine, snuggled up with the sweater -real cozy hours-when he hears a knock on his door. 

Doyoung lets himself in, the door isn’t locked so that means come in, right? “Hey I forgot to tell you earlier this thing about Johnn-” he stops after looking up from his phone and seeing Jaehyun snuggled up with this sweater, the scent strong enough to catch his attention, even with Jaehyun’s candle burning. 

“Where did you get that?” He looks right at the sweater, his face is a twist of confusion and almost disgust. Jaehyun doesn’t see anything weird about it, and responds “What, Minhyuk’s sweater? He lent it to me. It’s cashmere and smells like expensive perfume,” his voice is so innocent and unassuming. Doyoung closes the door behind him and hisses, “Are you fucking nesting?” 

Jaehyun is stunned by the question. “No?!” he says defensively. “Why would I be nesting? First of all I’m a beta, you know this,” he knows what it looks like right now, but this is just what he normally does! Nothing weird about a beta who wants to be cozy. Jaehyun has seen omega behavior to know that what he’s doing is completely different. It’s different…right? He’s fighting with himself in his head, he knows something is off. Doyoung looks pissed.

“Oh my god Jaehyun. Have you been lying about being a beta? I thought you were chill but it turns out you’re desperate just like the others. Why didn’t you just tell me sooner, aren’t we supposed to be friends?” 

Jaehyun was in denial. He’s always known he was a beta, how could he be an omega now? It’s not like one alpha could have changed anything, he’s been around plenty of other alphas before and nothing happened, he’s never gone into heat. 

“I…I don’t…. of course we’re friends,” Jaehyun is shaking his head and trying to get things figured out. “I, ok, yeah, Minhyuk and I have done some other stuff but it’s not like THAT.” Doyoung’s gossip radar is going off and he sits down at the end of Jaehyun’s bed. “Tell me everything. Take it from the top. Spare no details,” Doyoung demands. Jaehyun gets up and goes over to his mini-fridge and pours a glass of wine for Doyoung. He sits back down, takes a deep breath, and tells him everything. 

\- - - 

It feels good to have gotten everything off his chest, even though Jaehyun wasn’t used to sharing that much personal information at one time. He’s tired, he gets up to blow out his candle and hears voices in the hallway. 

“He’s a WHAT?!” someone whisper-shouts with a voice crack at the end. “Dude…wait really? No. Seriously? Oh man, Johnny is gonna be PISSED when he finds out,” Mark says. 

Jaehyun can only assume this is Doyoung gossiping about him. He’s confused, why would Johnny be mad? He hasn’t even had the chance to tell anyone else, he doesn’t even really know if it’s true that he’s actually an omega. He’s too tired for this shit, he goes to bed. 


	5. no matter where you are tonight, i'm gonna make sure i end up beside you

A couple weeks go by, and things start to change for Jaehyun. The rumor about his omega status has slowly worked its way through the group, but nobody has said a word to him about it. He doesn’t hang out with Doyoung and Taeil anymore, and Johnny hasn’t really been himself lately, always busy hanging out with Mark when Jaehyun wants to chat. He ends up talking to Jungwoo a bit, he treats him exactly the same, bubbly and friendly, always bringing joy to Jaehyun’s day. 

Jaehyun and Minhyuk haven’t been able to hang out as much with Jaehyun’s schedule being packed with comeback promotions and touring. He texts Minhyuk every now and then, but they start to drift apart. Jaehyun still has Minhyuk’s sweater and hopes he doesn’t ask for it back. 

Their album promotions go really well, and they land a couple of overseas performances for the holidays. In December, the group is back in Chicago, Johnny’s hometown, for a spot in a radio holiday bash. Jaehyun is excited to be performing some new songs and happy to see Johnny excited to be home. Jaehyun has been so busy he hasn’t heard much about the rest of the lineup, and is a little confused when he gets a text from Minhyuk.

will i see you in chicago?? good luck with your performance, i like the new album :) 

Jaehyun looks into it and sure enough, Monsta X will also be performing. He hasn’t seen Minhyuk in awhile, it’s strange that it would take them both flying to a different country to meet up again. He texts him back,

i hope we’ll get to say hi! things have been so busy. im glad u like it. <3 

\- - - 

Jaehyun and the rest of the group watch Monsta X’s performance from backstage, seeing the audience speckled with neon green and white lights, some of his nerves anticipating their performance melting away seeing the support that Monsta X had from the crowd. NCT’s performance is amplified by the fans, the energy of the stadium feeling more like a kpop show than a radio bash. Jaehyun is buzzing after the show and is directed around backstage to some hallway. Cameras are filming for various behind the scenes content, he’s talking to Mark about the performance when he spots Minhyuk. 

They greet each other and Jaehyun is happy to see Minhyuk again. He looks good, the styling for their comeback has him dressed in a velvet blazer and a silky leopard print shirt. His familiar scent greets Jaehyun and memories come back to him. He pushes that to the back of his mind for later. The cameras are still rolling as Jaehyun and Minhyuk catch up.

“Where are you going after this is over?” Minhyuk asks. “We’re flying back to Korea tomorrow, our promotions are wrapping up with this show,” Jaehyun explains. “Ah, I see,” Minhyuk says. They exchange goodbyes and a brief friendly embrace. The camera crew moves on to some of the other members and Jaehyun and Minhyuk have time to talk without someone watching. 

Minhyuk grabs Jaehyun’s arm and says “I missed you. You look good”. Minhyuk’s smell surrounds him like an aura. Jaehyun smiles and responds “You too, it’s nice to see you again,” Jaehyun suddenly feels butterflies in his stomach. He’s felt a little weird on and off since they landed in Chicago, and he figured it was just a mix of the jet lag and exhaustion. He’s only been exposed to Minhyuk’s scent for a couple of minutes, and he’s already drunk with it. 

Minhyuk is shamelessly checking Jaehyun out and Jaehyun notices. His ears start to blush. Minhyuk looks around and his eyes fall to one of the vacant dressing rooms. Minhyuk lowers his voice and leans closer to Jaehyun, “Could I talk to you somewhere a little more private for a second?” It’s not really a question as Jaehyun is dragged over to the room and Minhyuk closes the door. “Jaehyun…” Minhyuk starts, standing face to face with Jaehyun, “...are you in heat right now?” 

Jaehyun’s mind is foggy, he’s still on a high from the performance, it usually makes him feel a little more _excited_ than usual, and he was still feeling that weird sickness…he thought the wetness in his pants was just sweat but now he’s piecing everything together. He’s never gone into heat before, and he can’t believe he didn’t realize that’s what his mystery sickness was. Now that an alpha is this close to him, he’s got one thing on his mind. 

The room feels like it’s getting smaller and stronger with Minhyuk’s scent. Jaehyun still hasn’t said anything, so Minhyuk continues, “You are, aren’t you. I could smell you before you came into the hall,” he’s smirking, stepping a little closer to Jaehyun and burying his nose into Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun’s breath hitches and he takes a step back, his back now against the door and nowhere to hide. Minhyuk places his hands on the door above Jaehyun’s shoulders, cornering him. “Your first heat in an unfamiliar city, this must be hard for you,” he says in a teasing tone. Jaehyun is frozen to the door, only able to focus on his own breathing. Minhyuk’s eyes check him out again and he continues, “If only there was a friendly alpha willing to help you through this difficult situation,” 

There’s a spark in Jaehyun’s eyes and he’s so desperate he would let Minhyuk take him right here. It’s like Minhyuk can read his mind when he says, “I would help you right now, but these walls are thin and people would hear us. That would be a problem, because you’ll be making plenty of noise,” Minhyuk pulls something out of his pocket and tucks it into Jaehyun’s inner jacket pocket, placing his hand on his chest and lowering his voice even more, “I’ve got my own room. You can be as loud as you want and no one has to know. Come find me when you’re ready,” Minhyuk trails his fingers down Jaehyun’s torso and quickly pulls them off as he sneaks out the door. 


	6. 'cause i can't take the pressure anymore

Jaehyun takes a moment to pull himself together. If he’s going to do this, he first needs to get back to his own hotel. He can smell himself and knows as soon as this door opens, everyone in the building will be able to as well. He’s suddenly feeling relieved he brought with the scent-suppressing rollerball perfume Jungwoo gave him. He gets back to the rest of the group and none of them seem to notice his scent. 

Jaehyun is roommates with Taeil, and he doesn’t seem to pick up on Jaehyun’s erratic behavior. Jaehyun changes his clothes then tells Taeil he’s going to hang out with Johnny. Taeil knows that’s part of Jaehyun’s routine at home, and doesn’t question it, he’s chilling and flipping through the channels on the hotel’s TV. 

They’re staying in the same hotel, Jaehyun goes to a different floor to find the number on the card. He knocks and hears Minhyuk’s voice telling him to come in. He uses the keycard Minhyuk placed in his jacket and goes in. The room is flooded with Minhyuk’s scent and Jaehyun feels the dizzying feeling again and a warmth in his core. 

It’s a bigger room than he has with Taeil, there’s two queen beds, a sitting area, and a really nice bathroom. He’s not super focused on the room, he’s focused on Minhyuk walking towards him. He’s changed out of the performance clothes, wearing some expensive looking sweatpants and a oversized shirt, hanging off his shoulder to show off his collarbones. 

Jaehyun has this urge to sink his teeth into his neck and breathe in Minhyuk’s scent. His body feels like it’s on fire, he can’t think of anything other than how badly he needs to be touched right now. “How are you feeling?” Minhyuk says, brushing his fingers through the back of Jaehyun’s hair. The touch feels like a relief, Jaehyun responds to the question with a needy sound and pushes himself into Minhyuk’s chest. His body is _aching,_ more than it was just a couple hours ago.

“Please…” Jaehyun is burying his face in Minhyuk’s neck, “please touch me,” Jaehyun manages to form a couple words together, his whole mind feels foggy and all he can focus on is Minhyuk’s touch. Minhyuk moves his hands over Jaehyun’s back and he says, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” his hand moves down to squeeze Jaehyun’s ass, and he lets out another needy sound. 

“Your heat must be pretty bad, you’re so sensitive,” Minhyuk is quick to pull Jaehyun’s hoodie off of him and gently bites his neck. Minhyuk kisses down Jaehyun’s torso, pulling down his jeans enough to kiss the top of his hip. Minhyuk glances down to see Jaehyun’s erection pressing against his jeans. “Already?” Minhyuk teases, standing back up to find Jaehyun’s lips. 

Minhyuk kisses Jaehyun deeply, pushing him against the door like he did in the dressing room. Jaehyun grinds his hips into Minhyuk’s thigh, desperate for something more. Minhyuk grabs Jaehyun and pushes him towards the bed. Their kisses become sloppy and desperate again, Minhyuk pulls off Jaehyun’s jeans and grabs his dick, stroking it a few times before trailing a finger over the tip, already leaking pre-come. 

Jaehyun moans into the touch, already feeling himself tense up and he’s worrying that he’s going to come too soon. His heat has changed everything about how his body reacts when he’s horny, this is unlike anything he’s ever experienced, sensitive to even the slightest touch. Minhyuk keeps stroking him, kneeling down close to Jaehyun’s ear to whisper, “You can come, you’ll feel a little better and we can keep going,” Jaehyun is aching and wants relief, but he doesn’t want this to end so soon. He doesn’t know that his heat will leave him wanting more and more, unsatisfied with just one release. 

Minhyuk’s pace speeds up and Jaehyun can’t help but to thrust his hips into the touch, it’s not long before he’s coming into Minhyuk’s hand, choking out a moan and spilling on to his own abs. The orgasm brings him some clarity, and the only thing that’s clear is that he wants _more_. He’s catching his breath as Minhyuk’s hands wander down Jaehyun’s thighs, spreading them apart revealing an excessive amount of slick dripping from him. Minhyuk is impressed with how wet Jaehyun is, the sweet peachy smell filling the air and mingling with Minhyuk’s crisp and spicy scent. 

Minhyuk drags a fingertip over Jaehyun’s hole. Jaehyun is surprised at the feeling, he’s never even touched himself there and the feeling is foreign. He can feel, and hear, how wet he is. Minhyuk works his finger inside, Jaehyun adjusts his hips and Minhyuk goes a little deeper. Minhyuk sees that Jaehyun is gradually getting hard again, he adjusts his angle to turn Jaehyun on his side and inserts another finger. 

“How are you feeling now?” Minhyuk asks, curling his fingers inside of Jaehyun. His fingers hit a sensitive spot and it sends a spark up Jaehyun’s spine and he once again, can only answer with a desperate moan. Minhyuk adds another finger, Jaehyun’s slick making the stretch more manageable. Jaehyun imagines how it would feel having that spot touched harder. “I’m ready,” Jaehyun says quietly. “You’re sure?” Minhyuk is a gentle alpha, he knows this is Jaehyun’s first heat and wants him to feel good. Jaehyun pushes his hips into Minhyuk’s touch, fucking himself on his fingers. Jaehyun could probably finish solely using Minhyuk’s fingers, but that’s not the plan Minhyuk has. 

Minhyuk pulls his fingers out, and Jaehyun lets out that offended sigh that omegas make when they’re not being filled up anymore. Minhyuk licks the tip of one of his fingers, his eyes lighting up. “Jaehyun…you taste as good as you smell,” His fingers are still wet with slick, he brings them up to Jaehyun’s mouth and he parts his lips, sucking Minhyuk’s fingers in and tasting himself. He was right. The taste is sweet and fruity, like peach candy. Minhyuk pulls his fingers out of Jaehyun’s mouth a little, then back in, Jaehyun’s tongue swirls around them. Jaehyun sucks off every drop of slick, surprised with how much tasting himself turns him on. Minhyuk pulls his fingers out of his mouth, moving on to strip off his own pants. 

Minhyuk arranges Jaehyun, spreading his legs apart again and lining himself up. He slowly pushes into Jaehyun, excess slick dripping down his thighs. Minhyuk’s dick is more of a stretch than his fingers, but it’s not uncomfortable and Jaehyun sighs into the feeling of Minhyuk pushing himself all the way in. 

Minhyuk pauses for a moment, fully inside of Jaehyun, holding on to his hips and looking into his eyes. Minhyuk gives a look like “You good?” and Jaehyun nods, breathing at an uneven pace. Minhyuk starts slowly fucking in and out of Jaehyun, finding a rhythm and watching Jaehyun’s face, his eyebrows knitted together and his cheeks flushed with pink. Jaehyun feels _good_ , and almost wishes Minhyuk wasn’t being so gentle with him. 

“Please,” Jaehyun breathes out. 

“Please what?” Minhyuk doesn’t slow down his pace.

“Harder…more,” full sentences aren’t an option right now, Jaehyun’s head is hazy. Minhyuk submits to the omega’s request, pulling almost all the way out then slamming back into Jaehyun. A couple firm thrusts later, and Jaehyun is making needy noises again. Minhyuk takes a hand off his hip and wraps it around Jaehyun’s dick, jacking it in time to his thrusts. 

Jaehyun feels full and weak, all of the tension he carried before building in his core. Jaehyun looks at Minhyuk’s face, he’s focused and flushed, close to his own end. Jaehyun arches his back to get a better angle, and at that point he knows it’s all over for him. His orgasm builds with two more deep thrusts, and he’s falling over the edge, everything going completely blank. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s coming for, he opens his eyes and it’s like the room is sparkling, he can make out the fuzzy outline of Minhyuk and watches him finish inside him, he feels his cum mix with his slick. Jaehyun’s vision is slowly returning, his body tingling, the aches and tension gone. Minhyuk’s giggle brings Jaehyun back to full focus. He watches Minhyuk slowly pull himself out, then feels himself dripping on to the sheets. 

Jaehyun has a moment of clarity which turns into a moment of panic. Minhyuk hasn’t knotted him. He’s totally fucked out and exhausted, he doesn’t know how he could physically take it right now. Minhyuk picks up on his change in expression. “Everything okay?” Minhyuk places one of his hands gently on Jaehyun’s thigh. “I’m so tired…I feel good but like…you’re not still gonna,” his voice trails off and his face still looks worried.

Minhyuk looks puzzled for a moment then realizes, “Oh my god! No, Jaehyun, this is your first time with an alpha right?” Jaehyun nods. “It’s your first heat, you didn’t know what to expect, I’m not gonna knot you your first time. If you want that in the future I’m happy to help, but I couldn’t do that to you right now. You’re uh, quite the sight,” and he laughs. Jaehyun is covered in sweat, slick, and cum, cheeks and ears still flushed pink, his hair tousled. He looks like a pretty mess.

Jaehyun feels relieved. Minhyuk kisses Jaehyun’s forehead, then goes to the bathroom to grab some towels. He comes back and cleans off Jaehyun, leaving the bed a big pile of damp sheets and towels. Jaehyun gets up to go to the bathroom and continues to clean himself off. When he comes back, Minhyuk is settled into the other bed, there’s an extra pair of shorts laid out for him. 

“You’re welcome to stay tonight,” Minhyuk says, stretching and getting more cozy into the blankets. Jaehyun wants nothing more than to snuggle, he pulls the shorts on and gets under the covers and snuggles into Minhyuk’s chest. The alpha’s smell is comforting now, dragging him to sleep. 

Jaehyun’s eyes open to a crack of bright morning light peeking through the blinds of the hotel. Minhyuk is rolled over, still sound asleep. He anxiously checks the clock next to the bed. 7:19 a.m. SHIT. He’s scheduled to leave for the airport at 7:30. He scrambles around, pulling on his clothes from the night before.

Minhyuk looks around and says “Are you leaving?” in a groggy voice. 

“I’m supposed to be leaving in ten minutes, I need to get back,” Jaehyun is pulling his shoes on and is already at the door. “I really have to go, I’m sorry,” he says and Minhyuk just smiles, “Get outta here! I hope you’re feeling better,” he smirks as his head hits the pillow again. Even half asleep, Minhyuk could still flirt. Jaehyun smiles and rushes to get back to his hotel room. 


End file.
